Undercover Scandal
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: En cuanto abrió la puerta del frigorífico, Shinsou se dio cuenta de que probablemente había sido una mala idea. No que el hambre de media tarde le hubiera hecho tomar la decisión de revisar dentro del refrigerador para encontrarse sólo con gelatinas energéticas, sino el hecho de haber accedido a ir a vivir con el profesor [EraserMic][Shinsou's Hero Training]
1. Chapter 1

_**UNDERCOVER SCANDAL**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: The Fist**_ _ **Step to Become a Hero.**_

En cuanto abrió la puerta del frigorífico, Shinsou se dio cuenta de que probablemente había sido una mala idea. No que el hambre de media tarde le hubiera hecho tomar la decisión de revisar dentro del refrigerador para encontrarse sólo con gelatinas energéticas, sino el hecho de haber accedido a ir a vivir con el profesor.

— _Puedo hacer que te promuevan a la clase de héroes. —_ Le dijo sin rodeos el día en que le mandó llamar a la sala de profesores de la academia, y, por lo que había escuchado de otros alumnos; Aizawa no era la clase de persona que bromeara…o al menos de una manera tan absurda. De haber sido citado por alguien como Present Mic o Midnight, abría dudado infinitamente más.

— _¿Cómo? —_ y aun así, el rostro del profesor indicaba que la cuestión no era fácil y mucho menos inmediata. Aizawa removió una mota de polvo en su escritorio.

— _Antes que nada, quiero saber sí estarás dispuesto a dar tu mil por ciento. Una determinación a medias es una determinación inútil, mocoso. —_ El profesor le miró a los ojos entre toda esa mata de cabello negro y enmarañado, antes de levantar la mano hacia él. Hitoshi dudó un poco pero sostuvo la mirada con firmeza, justo antes de estrecharle la mano. Cuando el pelinegro sonrió con una sonrisa sardónica y siniestra, que parecía tan suya en sus facciones demacradas y crudas, Shinsou supo que definitivamente todo eso dolería.

Tomó una gelatina y la sorbió hasta el fondo. La serie de acontecimientos luego de eso habían sido vertiginosamente rápidos y confusos.

Suspiró, estiró los brazos y volvió a los ejercicios de flexión que Aizawa le hubo dejado encargados hasta que éste llegara.

— _Tengo una habitación libre en mi apartamento —_ continuó explicando el héroe, con la seriedad de alguien que se ha pensado las cosas mil veces antes de decirlas _—. Si queremos que funcione, tendremos que trabajar en esto 24/7. Lamentablemente no es posible introducirte al curso de héroes este año y para el siguiente estarán muy avanzados. La alternativa es hacerlo a partir del segundo año, pero habrá que hacerte exámenes especiales y regularizarte para que entres estando a la par, siempre y cuando logres pasar las pruebas que el Director Nedzu crea pertinentes. Dependerá también de tu desempeño en el siguiente festival deportivo. Será un camino de sangre, mocoso, pero si lo logras, tienes mi palabra de que serás transferido al curso de héroes._

Lo primero, recordó Shinsou, sentado en el suelo con las piernas estiradas, intentando tocar con las manos los dedos de sus pies; era incrementar su resistencia física y su flexibilidad. La mayor ventaja que los de la clas tenían sobre él, eran sus habilidades en combate. Entrenados para ello en su día a día, lo más cercano que tenían los demás cursos eran las clases de educación física que no distaban mucho a las de primaria y secundaria. Y, si de algo estaba seguro, era que jugando baseball no lograría nada al estar cara a cara con un villano.

—Tsk. —Chasqueó la lengua frustrado mientras hacía lo posible por estirarse cuanto pudiera. Sus dedos, acalambrados, picaban en las yemas y cosquilleaban más entre más intentara llegar a la punta de sus pies. Su vista fluctuaba entre el piso pulido entre sus rodillas y el _living room_ qué, aunque espacioso, carecía de muebles que hicieran justicia a las dimensiones del lugar.

—¡Shouta, voy a pasar!

El sonido estridente de una voz amarilla y llamativa acalló el de una llave insertada en la cerradura antes de girarla para abrir la puerta. Hitoshi, confundido, levantó la cabeza al tiempo que un extraño entraba al departamento y se le quedaba viendo con la misma extrañeza con la que él le miraba.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo una cacofonía disforme y cómica, y de no ser por el estado de alerta, se prestaba perfectamente a una carcajada.

Ambos, desde su posición, se miraron con cautela.

—Te conozco de algún lado. —El hombre caminó con parsimonia por el departamento, dejando una bolsa de compra en la barra que conectaba la sala de estar con la cocina, para poder examinar a Shinsou con calma. Sus movimientos histriónicos y vistosos siendo exagerados por su cuerpo, larguirucho y flaco. Sus ojos verdes y redondos le miraban con desconfianza bajo las micas de sus gafas.

Hitoshi, por su parte, hizo lo mismo. Ese hombre le parecía sumamente conocido, de bigote y cabello rubio, larguísimo y lacio.

—¡Oh! —El hombre, con un cómico ademán caricaturesco en el que dejaba caer un puño cerrado sobre la palma de su diestra, le sonrió cínico al reconocerlo —. Eres el chiquillo que perdió primero en la última ronda del festival escolar. El lava cerebros.

—Shinsou Hitoshi — Se levantó del suelo, algo humillado, reconociendo la voz del extraño; aun así se inclinó con respeto —. Es una sorpresa verlo aquí, Present Mic _-Sensei._

—Hahahahahaha —La estridente risa, aún sin la potenciación del _Quirk_ , fue lo suficientemente lastimera —. _It's okey, boy!_ Vengo de civil.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

La voz rasposa de un tercero interrumpió la presentación. Aizawa hizo aparición, silencioso como era, recargándose en el marco que dividía el _genkan_ con la sala. El tono rudo con el que se dirigió poco inmutó al otro héroe, quien parecía bastante acostumbrado.

—Supuse que no habías comido, así que pensé en darme una vuelta y preparar algo para que cenáramos — EraserHead carraspeó por lo bajo —. Jamás imaginé que tendrías un invitado.

El pelinegro murmuró una maldición. Luego se dirigió al muchacho.

—Shinsou, ve por bebidas. ¿Recuerdas dónde está la tienda?

El muchacho asintió. Aizawa dejó un billete en la barra de la cocina que Hitoshi tomó con rapidez, entendiendo el ambiente. Se retiró sin decir más.

Shouta esperó unos segundos desde que escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, luego habló.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hizashi prefirió ignorar la pregunta y le abordó con otra.

— ¿Qué hace aquí ese chico?

Aizawa se encogió de hombros, caminando hacia uno de los pocos muebles del lugar: un sillón negro de tres plazas. Se desplomó en él sin cuidado, quitándose la bufanda y aflojándose el broche de los googles que colgaban de su cuello.

—Es un proyecto en el que trabajo. Será mi pupilo y se quedará aquí — Yamada se sentó a su lado, extendiendo su cuerpo por todo el resto del sillón — ¿A qué viniste?

Hizashi se pasó la mano por el cabello con un aire descuidado. Sus rodillas chocando con las de su compañero.

—Quería darte una sorpresa. Vi la luz de tu apartamento encendida, así que pensé que no habías ido a patrullar. Planeaba que tuviéramos una velada.

—Oh.

El rubio carraspeó por lo bajo con esa respuesta poco enérgica. Suspiró, acostumbrado. Entonces preguntó más.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará ese chiquillo aquí?

—El que sea necesario.

Yamada mostró una mueca por demás disconforme. Aizawa leyó el porqué de su enfado, mas no le dio la menor importancia.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Shouta se encogió de hombros en una actitud de altiva despreocupación que erizaron los cabellos de la nuca del locutor.

—No tengo que decirte todo lo que hago ni ponerte al tanto de mis decisiones.

De alguna manera, la conversación estaba dando un giro que terminaría en un violento grito de frustración que rompería paredes y ventanas.

Al final, respiró profundo. Su mano enredada en su cabello rubio paseó por su rostro, el costado de su cuerpo y, finalmente, a su rodilla, donde siguió de largo hasta el muslo de su compañero. Hizashi, después de todo, sabía cómo hacer reaccionar a su camarada. Una vez en la pierna de Aizawa, acarició la parte interna de su musculoso muslo. Bajo sus dedos la pierna tembló, aun así Shouta no mostró signo alguno de flaqueza. Acercó su cuerpo larguirucho y le miró intensamente bajo las gafas, antes de susurrar en su oído, procurando esparcir la calidez de su aliento por las mejillas sin rasurar del héroe pelinegro.

— ¿Y nosotros? —murmuró con un vibrato sensual. Su voz era una pasta que acariciaba su oreja —. Con él aquí, no podremos hacer cosas.

Aizawa, casi inmune a Yamada, le empujó con levedad.

—Entonces no haremos cosas. —sentenció.

Hizashi no creía en absoluto que Aizawa se negara a él, aun cuando había usado su mejor truco.

…

La cena fue sumamente incomoda.

Al regresar de la tienda, Hitoshi se encontró con un tranquilo Aizawa que colocaba agua en la estufa para cocer la pasta que Yamada había traído, mientras éste vertía en una sartén la salsa boloñesa enlatada para acompañar el espagueti. Shinsou no dijo mucho más que una par de palabras cordiales mientras refrigeraba el té _Oolong_ que había comprado, cuando, el invitado de su profesor, refiriéndose a él como _"Mocoso"_ , le pedía que rayara un poco de queso parmesano.

En cuanto la mesa estuvo puesta y se sentaron a cenar, el profesor de inglés comenzó a mirarle con una expresión de desconfianza que no se molestaba en disimular. Sólo dejó de hacerlo cuando, de un respingo inoportuno –que supuso fue una patada bajo la mesa de su tutor- perdió contacto visual con él. La cena fue aún más silenciosa después de eso.

Al cabo de un rato, argumentando que ya no habría trenes a esa hora, el ruidoso invitado quiso quedarse en el apartamento, a lo que EraserHead le echó de ahí.

—Es a veces tan molesto— murmuró. Shinshou no sabía si debía decir algo al respecto. Continuó levantando la mesa en un silencio pesado.

Al final, despejando su garganta, se dirigió al maestro.

—No quiero importunar en su vida diaria, profesor.

Aizawa se rió por lo bajo, caminó a la sala y se sentó en el sillón. Detrás de éste tomó un maletín negro donde sacó el plan de trabajo para su siguiente día de clases.

—Tú eres mi responsabilidad ahora. No me tomé la molestia de hablar con el director Nedzu y con tus padres como para que ese sujeto se entrometa en lo que ni siquiera le importa.

Hitoshi no respondió. Terminó de lavar los trastes, miró a su profesor rascarse la cabeza mientras leía los papeles y le dio las buenas noches, a lo que el profesor contestó con un ademán de cabeza.

…

—Dame mis llaves.

Hizashi miró con incredulidad a EraserHead. Se encontraban solos en la sala de profesores a esa hora en la mañana, a casi quince minutos de la primera campanada de entrada. Shouta, sin mirarle, acomodaba algunos papeles.

— ¿Cómo?

—Shinsou necesita llaves. No puedo llevarlo a casa todos los días sólo para abrirle la puerta.

Present Mic bufó por lo bajo. Eraser, tan perezoso como siempre, le decía entre líneas que veía como pérdida de tiempo y dinero el desviar su camino para sacar un juego de llaves.

—A veces me sacas de quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicio.

Un sonido igual a una risa contenida le hirió el orgullo a Yamada.

— ¿Qué yo te saco de quicio? —Aizawa comentó con sorna entre su tono desdeñoso. Terminó de acomodar los papeles y los colocó bajo su axila, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos antes de dirigirse a la salida —. Necesito las llaves —le recordó.

Hizashi suspiró molesto, mas sacó de su bolsillo izquierdo las llaves del departamento de su colega y desenroscó el llavero del logotipo de la estación de radio donde transmitía. Las depositó en la mano del pelinegro en cuya axila no había papeles.

— _Unbelievable._

—Gracias.

— _Whatever._

Se marchó rabiando, contoneando más ese cuerpo largo y delgado en ademanes exagerados y palabras en inglés que Aizawa se preocupaba poco en entender, pero que le hacía reír de una manera ligera y mal sana.

…

Shinsou salió agotado de su última clase. Eran poco antes de las dos de la tarde y aunque la clase de Inglés había sido temprano en la mañana, el aura malhumorada del maestro había sido lo suficientemente pesada y cargada de repudio que el estrés de él y el resto de sus compañeros permanecía sobre sus hombros.

Apenas hubo llegado, Present Mic entró al aula dando un portazo. Hitoshi guardó silencio desde entonces y de hecho, no fue el único. El mal humor que el profesor despedía, podía casi verse a su alrededor. Inclinó la cabeza cuando el presidente de la clase les dio la orden y se sentó cuando éste lo indicó. De ahí, lo que sea que le hubiera pasado al docente, lo descargó sobre ellos en forma de un examen oral y gritos que lastimaron los tímpanos de más de uno.

Suspiró llevándose la mano a la nuca, intentando destensar los músculos rígidos en su cuello. Se sentó en la banca de la cafetería que EraserHead le hubo indicado esa mañana cuando llegaron a la escuela.

—Shinsou.

En chico dio un ligero respingo. EraserHead era sumamente cauteloso.

— _Sensei._

—Ve a casa —le indicó el maestro, extendiendo las llaves para que el muchacho las tomara —. Son tus llaves. Come algo, haz tus deberes y después continúa con los estiramientos hasta que yo llegue.

—Si, profesor.

Aizawa le mostró una mueca liviana, que bien podría casi interpretarse como una sonrisa.

…

Estiraba los brazos cuando escuchó la puerta del departamento abrirse. Supuso que sería su tutor hasta que su rubio profesor entró a la sala cargado de bolsas nuevamente.

—Mocoso.

—Present Mic _-Sensei._

Yamada inclinó la cabeza. Su actitud continuaba arisca, pero mucho más pasiva que en la mañana.

—¿Haz cenado ya? —El muchacho negó con la cabeza —. Siéntate a la mesa. He traído hamburguesas — Hizashi le entregó la hamburguesa y esperó a que el chico le diera un par de mordidas —. Eres pésimo en inglés —comentó, su voz desdeñosa se arrastraba suavemente entre ellos —, pero eso puedo remediarlo. Hablé con el Director Nedzu. Me puso al tanto de la situación. Tienes buenas notas, _mocoso_ — hizo una pausa para comenzar a comer en bocados lentos, masticando con desgano, Hitoshi le miró expectante —, pero necesitas mejorar algunas. Hagamos esto: Tú no le dices a Eraser que tengo otro juego de llaves y yo te enseñaré inglés en mi tiempo libre. Si te pregunta, me haz abierto tú la puerta.

Shinsou dudó un poco antes de asentir. No sabía mucho sobre sus profesores, pero se veía la confianza entre ellos, después de todo, el hombre al otro lado de la mesa tenía las llaves del apartamento de su maestro y, por lo visto el día anterior, parecían tener la rutina de cocinar juntos de vez en cuando, por la desenvoltura que mostraron la noche pasada, en donde el otro demostró conocer a la perfección las dimensiones del lugar y el sitio exacto de cada cosa en esa cocina que para él aún era en su mayoría desconocida. De cualquier forma, se mentalizó en tener cautela con él.

Continuaron cenando en silencio. Algo inusual en el ruidoso profesor.

Mic se fue una vez hubieron cenado, dejando una hamburguesa extra que había comprado para Aizawa.

…

Shinsou se sintió incómodamente observado.

Su mentor hubo llegado relativamente tarde esa noche, sin decir palabra alguna. Miró la hamburguesa sobre la mesa, la calentó en el microondas y cenó con el ceño fruncido mientras le miraba hacer flexiones.

—Tengo pronto un campamento de entrenamiento —rompió el silencio al fin —. Necesitamos avanzar un poco antes de que me vaya. Será cosa de una semana, pero no podemos perder el tiempo —Hitoshi asintió —. ¿Qué tal te sientes con las flexiones?

— Mi cuerpo es menos rígido —acompañó sus palabras con un abrir y cerrar de puños —, pero aún no he logrado tocar las puntas de mis pies.

Aizawa sonrió antes de acercarse a él con esa sorna tan suya.

—Lloraras sangre, _mocoso_ …pero te convertiré un héroe.

 _ **つづく**_

Esto será corto.

Me gusta la idea de Aizawa entrenando a Shinsou y poniendo todo de cabeza en la rutina de Present Mic. Muchos de mis HeadCanon estarán impresos aquí.

Muchas gracias a NamieNunally por sus correcciones y a Harry Nostram por ayudarme a ponerle un nombre a esto.

 _See you later!_

 _ **.Misao Kirimachi Surasai.**_

 _ **.TagreenCat.**_

 _ **.Misao Malon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los peronajes de Boku No Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi. El actual escrito ha sido hecho sin fines de lucro._

 _ **Undercover Scandal**_

 _ **Capítulo 2:**_ _ **Many a true word is spoken in jest.**_

El primer viernes bajo la tutela del héroe recibió al muchacho con un dolor de cuerpo y alma y una bolsa de hielo derritiéndose en su entrepierna.

No era mentira que el camino del héroe sería insufrible, y la verdad, poco podía pensar más insufrible como lo era hacer un _Split._ Un maldito _Split_ que había dividido su cuerpo y profanado su virilidad.

Lloriqueó en silenció y maldijo bajo sus labios, intentando dormir, mas la punzante calamidad picando entre sus piernas hacía eso una tarea de poco éxito. Sin más remedio se concentró en intentar perder el sentido hasta que la alarma le mandara a levantarse para, como cada mañana, ir a trotar con el profesor.

Suspiró y el sonido hizo eco en la profundidad del silencio de esa madrugada. Lo hizo de nuevo y el eco no llegó. En su lugar, de manera apenas audible, la voz estruendosa de _Present Mic_ , le daba los buenos días a todos los radio escuchas que estuvieran despiertos y en movimiento.

Shinsou miró su celular, que con una luz mate le mostraba que era exactamente la una de la mañana.

— _Hello, Everybody!_ ¡Hoy tendremos un gran programa para que comiencen con energía en esta mañana de viernes! _Are you ready?! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!_

Una canción ruidosa y de moda sustituyó la voz del locutor. El ruido venía de la habitación continua y, sin pierde alguno, dedujo que el profesor Aizawa estaba escuchando la radio, extraño, viniendo de alguien que parecía ni siquiera gustara de ver televisión. Por un momento —intentando ignorar la música que, aunque a volumen bajo, probablemente por consideración a él—se dedicó al esfuerzo de dormir. Inútil, ya que la entrepierna aún le punzaba y los ojos se resistían a cerrarse. Se acurrucó, acomodando la bolsa de hielo entre sus piernas y sacó unos audífonos de debajo su almohada.

 **…**

Aizawa tocó a su puerta cinco minutos después de las cinco de la mañana.

La rutina, desde que se hubo quedado ahí, era trotar desde temprano alrededor de la manzana. Su tutor le imponía un ritmo que le permitiera regular su respiración e incrementar la pobre resistencia con la que contaba. Le corregía cuando lo hacía mal, y le llamaba con un _"mocoso"_ en un tono casi empático, cuando se superaba a sí mismo, trotando un poco más de la cuenta o haciendo amago de correr, para no estropearle el compás al Héroe.

Esa mañana, sin embargo, Aizawa se veía exhausto. Aún más demacrado que de costumbre y al parecer, él mismo se veía igual de mal. Comenzando con el cojeo que ese _Split_ del mal le obligaba a tener. El profesor le miró de arriba abajo.

—No te ves bien, mocoso —murmuró arrastrado, observando con descaro la humedad que el hielo derretido en sus pantalones dejaba ver como una vergonzosa mancha —. Duerme hasta las siete. Pon tu alarma y despiértame cuando te hayas bañado.

Shinsou dijo que sí al tiempo que la puerta se cerraba. No quiso decir nada, pero estuvo despierto escuchado el programa de Radio en su celular, qué, aunque escandaloso, le hubo parecido interesante. Más la última llamada de los radio escuchas donde, el _Listener Number One_ de _Put Your Hands Up!_ Le daba los buenos días al locutor con una voz rasposa, aburrida y completamente conocida.

 **…**

Alrededor de las siete y media el timbre del apartamento sonó desesperado. Aizawa aún dormía, así que la visita fue poco grata. Shinsou se dio cuenta de ello cuando, desde el baño, escuchó la puerta de la habitación de su tutor abrirse y poco después la del departamento azotarse. Cuando salió del baño, uniformado y casi listo para ir a la escuela, se encontró con el profesor de inglés, vestido de civil, calentando el desayuno en el microondas. En la mesa una bolsa de papel de algún restaurante y tres vasos térmicos de café.

—Siéntate a la mesa, mocoso.

—Buenos días, _Present Mic-Sensei_.

El pitido del microondas interrumpió el _"Buenos Días"_ que _Mic_ estaba por darle de una manera más cordial, un poco avergonzado por su rudeza inicial. Hitoshi no le dio importancia y obedeció al hombre, sentándose en el lugar que había tomado por suyo desde que vivía con el desaliñado héroe. El otro profesor, por su parte, se acercó con tres bandejas de polietileno cuyo contenido era exactamente el mismo.

—Come, muchacho, que se nos hace tarde.

Shinsou miró la comida, obviamente comprada en algún lugar de paso, antes de dar un sorbo al café que le tocaba. Comenzaba a cortar un trozo de _hotcake_ , cuando _EraserHead_ , vestido ya con su traje de héroe, se sentó a la mesa con ellos, tomó su café en silencio y comió con lentitud su desayuno. Tenía cara de pocos amigos.

—Acabé —El rubio se levantó de la mesa, apurado —. _Bon appétit!_

Aizawa hizo un ademan con la mano, sin despegar la vista de su plato. Su compañero simplemente entró a las carreras a la recamara de su anfitrión, con usual normalidad. A los dos minutos, ataviado de su traje profesional, se encerró en el baño. _EraserHead_ le hizo poco caso.

— ¿Terminaste? —El profesor se levantó de la mesa, recogiendo los platos vacíos para tirarlos —. Ve por tu mochila y saca la basura. Espéranos abajo.

Hitoshi hizo lo que Aizawa le pidió. Bajó las escaleras con tranquilidad, saludó cordialmente a una vecina y, finalmente depositó la basura en el contenedor; cuando dio la vuelta, tanto _EraserHead_ como _Present Mic_ salían por el marco de las escaleras del edifico, avanzando hacia un auto que estaba aparcado en el cajón de estacionamiento que le correspondía a su tutor.

 _Eraser_ le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se subiera con ellos.

El dolor en su entrepierna se lo agradeció.

 **…**

El camino a la academia era usualmente silencioso.

Esa mañana, sin embargo, el trayecto estuvo plagado de música en la radio y una conversación entre los Héroes que parecía más bien un monologo. Apenas hubo entrado en el asiento del copiloto, _Eraser_ se acomodó para dormir. De no ser por los monosílabos que contestaba con coherencia de vez en cuando, demostrando que estaba prestando atención a las banalidades que el locutor de radio decía, bien podría parecer que el otro hablaba solo.

Shinsou no dijo nada, fingiendo distraerse leyendo las noticias en su celular. Llegaron apenas a tiempo y se apresuró a llegar a su salón. Antes de salir del estacionamiento de profesores, dio un último vistazo en el que si bien no hubo nada extraño, la forma en la que _Eraser_ miraba al locutor le desconcertó por completo.

 **…**

Usualmente la hora del almuerzo era para Aizawa la hora de la siesta en la sala de descanso de los profesores, mas los viernes _Present Mic_ le hacía compañía ocupando el sillón sobrante. Para Hizashi era más bien la única hora en la que podía dormir un poco en los días que trasmitía.

Ese viernes, como todos los demás, Aizawa estaba ya extendido en el que siempre ocupaba cuando él llegó. Entró sin hacer ruido, contrario a su naturaleza escandalosa, y se recostó a lo largo del sillón desocupado. Sus piernas le sobraban de un lado y su extravagante peinado del otro, los ojos bajo las estrafalarias gafas que no quiso quitarse.

—Eres un idiota —Aizawa le habló bajo. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados. Yamada chasqueó la lengua dando a entender que le escuchaba, sin cambiar de posición —. En vez de tocar el timbre como desquiciado esta mañana, pudiste haber usado tus llaves.

—Me las quitaste para dárselas al mocoso.

Aizawa bufó sarcástico.

—Tienes otro juego ¿no?

 _Mic_ sintió un escalofrío, mas siguió con los ojos cerrados y la nariz apuntando hacia el techo.

—¿Te lo ha dicho el mocoso?

 _Eraser_ tuvo una risa corta antes de contestar.

—Te conozco demasiado bien.

Con las plantas de los pies bien plantadas en el suelo de la habitación, aun si el resto de su cuerpo seguía recostado en ese sillón muy corto para él, Hizashi sonrió en la oscuridad. Su voz tembló al contestar.

—¿Y eso te molesta?

—Sólo el hecho de que intentaras romper mi timbre tan temprano, molestado a los vecinos —Shouta, recostado también, dejó salir su voz con parsimonia —. Sabes que a pesar de lo que diga, eres bienvenido.

—Te diría algo comprometedor ahora mismo, _Darling_ , pero sé que patearías mi trasero si despiertas antes que yo de la siesta.

—De cualquier forma te patearé por ese _"Darling"_.

Hizashi se rio en silencio, haciendo su estómago saltar ligeramente.

—Duerme un rato, _Eraser._

—También tú, _Mic._ —La voz apagada del barbado profesor dieron por finalizada esa charla de ojos cerrados.

 **…**

 _Present Mic_ le llevo a casa esa tarde, no sin antes pasar a comprar algo para cenar. Bajo los ojos del Héroe se asomaban en un tono violáceo un par de bolsas que ni siquiera los lentes podían disimular.

Shinsou fingió no haberlas notado para no ser grosero, y aunque la radio estaba encendida, la música en sí misma no parecía poder deshacer la tensión que había entre ellos. De alguna forma que aún desconocía, la relación con _Present Mic_ se veía como comenzada con el pie izquierdo.

—Escuché hoy su programa de radio —soltó. La ceja rubia de _Mic_ se levantó haciéndole ver que le escuchaba —. Ha sido interesante.

Hizashi dio vuelta en una calle para introducirse en el tráfico de esa hora. Tuvieron que pasar al menos tres canciones en la radio para que se decidiera a hablar.

—¿Es la primera vez que lo escuchas?

—Si —Hitoshi se acomodó en el asiento antes de continuar, empujado por una innecesaria necesidad de justificarse —. A esa hora mis padres duermen, así que jamás había encendido la radio tan temprano.

—¿Y hoy lo hiciste por quéééé…? —Yamada alargó la pregunta con un tono sarcástico y curioso.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros. Luego se llevó la mano tras la nuca.

—En realidad el profesor Aizawa estaba escuchando la radio. Simplemente me dio curiosidad — _Mic_ le miró por el rabillo del ojo. Shinsou pudo leer una pregunta en ese gesto, así que continuó, sus dedos apretando su propio cuello desde la parte de atrás —. Es un programa muy interesante.

— _Yeaaah!_ — Shinsou se tapó los oídos. Yamada no había utilizado su _Quirk_ , pero fue lo suficientemente escandaloso como para sentir que las ventanas del automóvil estuvieron a punto de hacerse trizas —. Me agrada la idea de tener un nuevo radioescucha, mocoso.

—Pienso que su programa debería estar en un mejor horario.

La estridente risa del locutor hizo estragos en los tímpanos del estudiante.

—Pienso lo mismo, mocoso, _but it's the best time for my busy Schedule, young blood!_

Shinsou no supo lo que hizo ni mucho menos lo que dijo, pero _Present Mic_ estuvo de mejor humor el resto de la tarde.

 **…**

Eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando Aizawa arribó al departamento. Gracias a _Recovery Girl_ Shinsou podía practicar sus ejercicios de flexibilidad— salvo el _Split—_ y unos cuantos para mejorar su resistencia. Por el momento, cuando el profesor llegó practicaba su respiración con la cara pegada a sus muslos y las manos tocando los dedos de sus pies.

Shouta se mostró orgulloso mirando que la flexibilidad del cuerpo del muchacho había mejorado en esos días de insufribles estiramientos.

—Estoy en casa —Se anunció. Shinsou le dio las buenas noches y le indicó de la cena que _Present Mic_ había preparado para ellos. Aizawa se quitó el cinturón lleno de artilugios, luego ató su cabello —. Tomaré un baño, calienta la cena por mí.

El muchacho se levantó y asintió. Caminó a la cocina y metió la cena del al microondas. El sonido de agua que corría en el baño no le distrajo, más el sonido del teléfono fijo sí. Hasta cierto punto, Shinsou se puso nervioso ¿Estaría bien contestar el teléfono en una casa ajena?

El aparato dejó de sonar y pudo relajarse un poco. Pasados unos minutos el teléfono volvió a timbrar.

—Contesta. —Aizawa, desde el baño, le pedía que atendiera el aparato. Hitoshi lo hizo a la vez que escuchaba el agua de la tina rebosarse.

—Buenas noches —Comenzó, mas dudó en continuar ¿Era correcto decir que era la residencia de Aizawa Shouta? Hasta el momento, sabía que el profesor amaba su privacidad. También pasó por su mente el qué, de ser un desconocido hablando al azar, dar información tan fácil de un héroe no era mesurado.

El silencio en la línea fue cortado por la voz de una mujer que sonaba sorprendida.

—¿Shouta?

La puerta del baño se abrió y de él salió el profesor muy mal humorado. Descalzo se acercó a él y le arrebató el teléfono con poca delicadeza. Sin mirarle le hizo un ademan de disculparse y Shinsou volvió a la cocina. Mientras caminaba, muy claramente escuchó al profesor referirse a la mujer como _"Madre"._

Mientras ponía la mesa, sin querer el muchacho se dio cuenta de algo que al principio no notó. En el _living_ descalzo y con sólo una toalla enredada en la cintura, _Eraserhead_ mantenía una acalorada charla con la mujer al otro lado de la línea, exponiendo su cuerpo él, sorprendentemente musculoso y bien torneado.

Paseó sus ojos sin pensarlo mucho, anonadado de la musculatura nada esperada en un hombre que la mayoría del tiempo sobrepasaba por poco la apariencia de un vagabundo. Su complexión, sin llegar a ser robusta, mostraba un trabajado cuerpo esculpido en cada rincón de su existencia por el ejercicio, con un estomago marcado, pantorrillas firmes, deltoides definidos sobre cincelados brazos y pectorales que parecían de acero. Hitoshi apartó la vista, apenado, para volverla a ver sin proponérselo siquiera. Aizawa hizo algún ademán qué, gracias al cabello recogido en una alta coleta, le permitieron ver los músculos de su cuello al estirarse y los marcados omoplatos en una espalda que parecía labrada a mano y, en su codo derecho, una horrenda cicatriz que le llegaba casi al antebrazo. De hecho, esa cicatriz le dio conciencia de muchas otras más. El cuerpo de _Eraser_ mantenía mapas y caminos de pequeñas y grandes irregularidades en su piel. Cientos de pequeños relieves levantándose de manera casi azarosa a lo largo su encorvada humanidad.

El hombre suspiró, molesto, hizo un ademán furioso y regresó el teléfono a su lugar. Dio la vuelta y volvió al baño sin decir más.

Shinsou no preguntó nada ni Aizawa hizo ademán de querer contarle. Esa noche ambos se fueron a la cama justo después de cenar.

…

Si Shinsou pensó que no habría humillación más grande que la mancha sobre su entrepierna un día antes, se arrepintió de ello por la madrugada.

Despuntaban las cinco de la mañana cuando Aizawa entró a su habitación, dispuesto a apurarle para que salieran a trotar. Shinsou, cansado por no haber dormido apenas la noche anterior, no escuchó su celular y al parecer tampoco los ligeros toques en la puerta. No reaccionó sino hasta que el profesor se hubo adentrado, colocado junto a su cama, jalado bruscamente las sabanas y, por supuesto, descubierto su erección.

La cara le ardía cuando se dio cuenta que _Eraser_ miraba su entrepierna. Afortunadamente para él, y aunque la discreción no estaba dentro de Aizawa, si lo estaba la mesura. De cualquier forma, sintió la mirada indiferente de su profesor antes de que le arrojara la sabana de vuelta y decirle, dándole la espalda, que le esperaba para correr.

No tocaron el tema por el resto del día, pero la tregua terminó por la tarde.

Ese sábado consiente que saldría de campamento por una semana, _Eraser_ le pidió que le acompañara a comprar lo necesario para su viaje y abastecer la alacena. Sin poder decir que no, iniciaron su recorrido en un zona comercial cerca del supermercado donde el hombre se encargó de comprar artículos de campamento, botas todo terreno, cantimploras y repelentes. Nada sobresaliente considerando el tipo de viaje que realizaría. La incongruencia sucedió a medio camino rumbo al supermercado donde, sorpresivamente, Aizawa se detuvo a mirar el aparador de una tienda de trajes. Shinsou lo perdió de vista un segundo y éste desapareció por al menos diez. Afortunadamente, antes de entrar en pánico, su tutor le tomó el hombro y le pidió que esperara mientras veía el lugar.

La larga espera no duró más de quince minutos. El pelinegro no dijo nada. Le encaminó al supermercado, le invitó una hamburguesa y de regreso a casa volvieron a la tienda de trajes por un paquete. Para media tarde, de vuelta en casa el héroe se encerró en su habitación mientras Hitoshi acomodaba la compra.

Las mejillas se le pusieron rojas cuando, de entre los enseres que el maestro acababa de comprar, una caja de preservativos era lo sufrientemente llamativa como para frenar lo que estaba haciendo.

—Son para ti — Hitoshi sintió lo más parecido a un micro infarto paralizando su interior —. Lo de esta mañana es completamente normal —Aizawa sobó la parte trasera de cuello, en un gesto que Shinsou jamás pensó vería en alguien como él —. Estás en esa edad en la que no puedes evitar esas cosas. Y esas cosas realmente nunca paran. Puedes hacer lo que, ya sabes, es normal —Terminó por chasquear la lengua, como si fingiera que nada en esa conversación había pasado y no le hubiera sugerido, entre líneas, que podía masturbarse si lo quería —. Como sea —continuó —, vendrá _Mic_ a cenar. Ayúdame a preparar lo que sea.

El muchacho dijo que sí, guardó los preservativos en su bolsillo y esperó con sinceridad que la tierra lo absorbiera.

 **…**

 _Present Mic_ no sólo llegó a cenar, sino que se quedó el resto del fin de semana en el apartamento.

El sábado por la noche, mostrando que no se habían puesto de acuerdo, llegó con pizza y una revista de gatos, cuando Aizawa y Hitoshi hubieron pasado buena parte de la tarde haciendo _Katsudon_.

—Necesito pedirte un favor.

 _Mic_ puso atención a lo que Aizawa quería decir. Era más allá de media noche y Shinsou se había retirado ya a dormir. Tomaban cerveza en la terraza mientras comían la pizza que habían planeado dejar de desayuno. Recargado en el barandal con el pelo más enmarañado que de costumbre, Shouta habló sin mirarle.

—Necesito que entrenes a Shinsou mientras estoy fuera. Hemos perdido el tiempo ayer y seguro que lo haremos también hoy, y aunque ha mejorado en flexibilidad, necesita seguir avanzando.

Hizashi le miró con profundidad. Los ojos de Aizawa parecían muertos mientras miraba hacia el estacionamiento, recargado en la barandilla con una lata en la mano. A nada estuvo de sostener una de sus mejillas, deseando sentir la barba mal rasurada raspándole la palma, pero se contuvo, recordando que estaban a la intemperie y que algún vecino podría verles. Se contentó sonriendo con sagacidad.

— ¿Y qué gano yo, _Babe_?

Aizawa dejó salir una risa profunda. Se enderezó mirándole a los ojos al tiempo que chocaba su lata con la de Hizashi.

—Sé que sólo hay una cosa que quieres.

Yamada se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de niño, se despegó de la baranda y se encaminó al interior del apartamento.

—Vamos adentro para que pueda besarte, Shouta. Yo pensaba pedirte sólo un buen abrazo, pero esto es mejor. Y lo haz insinuado tú, por si quieres reclamar, _Baby._

 _Eraser_ le siguió lento y desinteresado. Dejándose besar apenas hubo atravesado la puerta corredera de la terraza. Mas, cuando la mano de Yamada pasó de sostener su rostro a intentar juntar sus caderas, Aizawa puso un alto, no así, dejo que la mano se quedara tiesa en su trasero.

—Aquí no.

— ¿Dónde entonces? —la voz del locutor subió una octava en su tono, irritada.

—Cuando vuelva quedaran cinco semanas de vacaciones, tendremos tiempo para eso en algún otro lugar, no aquí.

El rubio bufó, pero lo dejó por la paz de momento.

—Tienes suerte de que sea un hombre paciente, _Mummy Man._ Pero que sepas que me cobraré con intereses.

—Lo que digas —Aizawa sin darle importancia, se dirigió a la habitación —, no es que esperarse que fuera de otro modo.

Hizashi le siguió silbando casi en silencio, antes de robarle un beso en la nuca, y cuando se hubo cerrado la puerta, en muchos lugares indecibles más.

El domingo fue de entrenamiento pesado. Ahora, además de flexiones, Aizawa le marcó hacer lagartijas y abdominales, criticando su horrible técnica y enseñándole a cómo debía hacerlo. Con un dedo sobre su piel le explicó el lugar donde debía dolerle para darse cuenta que estaba trabajando los músculos correctos.

Yamada miraba recargado en un rincón, creando mentalmente su propio plan de enseñanza para con el muchacho qué, si bien hizo un buen número de lagartijas y abdominales, no estaba ni cerca de las que Aizawa hubiera querido.

Por la noche, luego de un par de cervezas más después de la cena, se fueron a dormir temprano.

La mañana del primer lunes de vacaciones _Mic_ se encargó de llevar a _Eraser_ hasta la escuela en su auto.

Y aunque dijeron que Yamada se había dormido en el sillón, Hitoshi no lo vio ahí cuando se levantó al baño a media noche.

 _ **つづく**_

* * *

Agradezco a quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí. Debo decir que conozco mi manera de escribir, por lo que sé que poco a poco los capítulos se irán haciendo más largos. Espero no tengan inconveniente en ello.

A los que me dejaron comentarios, muchísimas gracias. Eso me anima a seguir en esto. A los que dieron Fav, Likes, Kudos y Follow, también los amo.

Estoy trabajando en continuar muchos fics que dejé de lado, así que espero que también puedan seguirlos. Los subiré a lo largo de noviembre a otras plataformas y quiero que sea un mes especial para alguien a quien aprecio y cumple años.

Esperemos también que aumente el material _EraserMic_ ahora que Aizawa cumple años el 8 de Noviembre. Por mi parte haré tablas de ellos.

Por los que estén interesados en esta pareja, tenemos un grupo de Facebook donde estaremos muy felices de recibirlos. Cualquier información pueden mandarme un Inbox. El grupo se llama _**EraseMic [Aizawa x Mic]**_

¡Nos veremos pronto!

 _ **.Misao Kirimachi Surasai.**_

 _ **.TagreenCat.**_


End file.
